Le Retour du Fils de la Bête
by Louisemiches
Summary: Sirius et James enquêtent sur des morts suspectes à Cardiff. Ils devront collaborer avec Torchwood pour venir à bout d'une menace que Jack et Dumbledore connaissent bien...
1. Chapter 1

Le retour du Fils de la Bête

Résumé : Sirius et James enquêtent sur des morts suspectes à Cardiff. Ils devront collaborer avec Torchwood pour venir à bout d'une menace que Jack et Dumbledore connaissent bien...

Rating : T, pour le langage et certains sous-entendus (il faut s'attendre à ça quand on se frotte à Torchwood et à Jack Harkness... - _Qui a parlé de se frotter ?_)

Timeline : Sirius et James sont Aurors, donc ils ont la vingtaine. Côté Torchwood, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la première saison : on peut dire que c'est un genre de dernier épisode alternatif. Oui, je sais, les époques ne correspondent pas, mais je fais ce que je veux. D'abord.

Appelez ça une licence poétique si vous voulez...

Diclaimer : Je n'ai pas les droits sur cette histoire, évidemment. Et j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher qui possède quoi, vous devrez donc rendre vous-même à César ce qui lui appartient.

* * *

**Part 1 : Comme une ombre au tableau**

Les pieds sur son bureau, Sirius Black se curait les ongles avec soin.

En face de lui, James Potter regardait d'un oeil morne le fond de sa tasse de café. Elle était vide. Encore.

"- Je comprends pas..." marmonna-t-il.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, ma toute belle ?" lui demanda Sirius.

"- M'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on reste là sans rien faire, alors qu'il y a des Mangemorts qui pêchent à la ligne dans la Tamise et qu'on peut se procurer des artefacts de magie noire à l'épicerie du quartier. Celle ouverte 24h/24."

Sa voix avait résonné bizarrement, dans le sous-sol du Ministère de la Magie, dans la grande salle où les Aurors avaient leurs bureaux. Qui étaient présentement vides, tout le monde ayant été envoyé en mission d'urgence un peu partout dans le Royaume. Cette situation durait depuis des semaines. Voldemort, peu à peu, affirmait sa puissance et son pouvoir, et ses fidèles Mangemorts se cachaient de moins en moins pour commettre des méfaits de plus en plus nombreux. En dépit d'une énergie et d'une bonne volonté à toute épreuve, les Aurors étaient en sous-effectifs constants.

"- Si tu me permets une suggestion audacieuse," commença Sirius, "je dirais bien que cela a quelque chose à voir avec cet Impero que tu as lancé à ce Mangemort que nous avons arrêté la semaine dernière."

"- L'Impero a été autorisé pour les Aurors, par décret spécial du Ministre ! Ce n'était pas illégal !"

"- En revanche, je ne crois pas que dans ce décret il est écrit qu'on peut faire se déshabiller un Mangemort sous Imperium devant Buckingam Palace et lui faire chanter _A Nation Once Again _**(1)** à gorge déployée, en slip sous la pluie." Il fit une pause avant de conclure : "On vérifiera, si tu veux. Mais je ne crois vraiment pas."

James lui tira la langue avant de contre-attaquer :

"- Et donc, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que tu aies mis la main aux fesses de Schakelbot en lui disant que tu étais un gros mangeur de glaces à la vanille, mais que les glaces au chocolat, avec lui, c'était quand il voulait ?"

"- J'étais bourré... Avec une bouteille de Pur-Feu descendue avec Ding pour lui tirer des infos sur un réseau de contrebande dans le nez, toi aussi tu lui aurais titillé la boucle d'oreille, au boss !"

"- Et donc voilà, on est consignés. Par ta faute."

"- Ya un peu d'l'un et un peu d'l'autre, disons..."

Au moment où la conversation parvenait à cette haute conclusion philosophique, la porte des bureaux de la Brigade d'intervention d'urgence, dont faisaient partie nos deux compères, s'ouvrit à la volée. Dorcas Meadowes, de la section Enquêtes du Département des Aurors, déboula dans la pièce. James fut aussitôt sur ses pieds. Mais Dorcas avait l'air gêné :

"- Ya que vous, ce matin ?"

Sirius se leva également :

"- Pour te servir, Dorcas..."

"- Merde," fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme. "Bon bah tant pis."

Les deux amis ne se sentirent même pas vexés, frétillants qu'ils étaient à l'idée d'enfin partir en mission. Dorcas leur remit la feuille de route :

"- On a détecté des morts suspectes dans le centre de Cardiff, et quelques unes dans la banlieue. Moldus, pas de cause apparente de décès."

"- Avada ?" demanda Sirius.

"- Ah bah ça, c'est vous qui allez me le dire !" lui répliqua Dorcas avant de leur tourner le dos et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

James et Sirius se frappèrent dans la main avant de se précipiter dans la cheminée.

Direction Cardiff !

* * *

Dans la base secrète de Torchwood, sous le Millenium Memorial de Cardiff, Toshiko Sato enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux et les rechaussa. Après avoir regardé à nouveau ses cinq ou six écrans, elle enleva une seconde fois ses lunettes, les nettoya, les rechaussa. Tapota quelques touches de son clavier. Toujours les mêmes chiffres à l'écran.

"- Ianto ?"

"- Ici."

L'homme à tout faire de la base, toujours impeccablement mis dans son costume de couleur neutre, était apparu à l'entrée du bureau du Capitaine Jack Harkness, un genre de machin gris qui clignotait à la main.

"- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Jack ?"

"- Le détecteur d'activité spacio-temporelle relié à l'empreinte télégénique de Jack ne répond toujours pas," l'informa Ianto en regardant avec tristesse son bidule inutile. Jack avait disparu de son bureau depuis près de deux jours maintenant, et aucun membre de son équipe n'avait la moindre idée d'où il était parti. Ianto Jones n'avait pas quitté la pièce depuis lors.

"- L'activité de la faille est particulièrement instable aujourd'hui."

Ianto descendit jusqu'à elle et regarda à son tour les écrans :

"- C'est complètement incompréhensible pour moi."

"- Pour moi aussi, Ianto, et ça c'est plus inquiétant... J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais ces équations... Je n'ai jamais vu ça !"

"- J'appelle Owen et Gwen."

"- Oui, je crois qu'il faut réunir l'équipe."

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ianto n'avait pas perdu son flegme légendaire, mais ç'avait été de justesse : Owen ne répondait pas à son téléphone, trop occupé certainement à se saouler dans les bars de Cardiff et des environs pour oublier Diane ; et Gwen était partie en voyage improvisé avec Rhys, profitant de l'absence de Jack pour soigner sa vie privée. Lui et Tosh étaient seuls, face à une activité grandissante et inquiétante de la faille spatio-temporelle qui traversait la capitale galloise.

Et quand Torchwood ne répond plus, qui peut-on bien appeler ?

* * *

Ce n'est qu'à partir de leur troisième cadavre que Sirius et James commencèrent à avoir des soupçons. Ils avaient présumé, devant la similitude des symptômes, que ces Moldus avaient tous été adavakedavrisés, mais ce troisième corps avait une telle expression de bonheur et de paix sur son visage... Le quatrième cadavre semblait même rire aux éclats !

"- Tu crois que le Mangemort lui a raconté une bonne blague avant de le zigouiller ?" demanda James pour la forme.

"- C'était justement la conclusion à laquelle je venais de parvenir," répondit Sirius. "Ou bien, ils se sont fait un concours de chatouilles. Et il a perdu."

"- Hum... Excellente hypothèse également," reconnut James.

Ils procédèrent alors à un rapide diagnostic sur le cinquième Moldu. Le résultat les étonna : aucune trace de magie. Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux :

"- Et on fait quoi, maintenant, James ?"

"- Cher camarade, je crois que nous avons une énigme à résoudre..."

Les policiers gallois qui les regardaient agiter leurs bouts de bois au-dessus des victimes se tenaient prudemment à distance. James les interpella :

"- C'est bon, on a fini, ils sont à vous !"

Sirius et James, ayant récolté toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin, s'éloignèrent à grand pas en direction d'une ruelle un peu plus discrète, où ils transplanèrent pour le ministère. Une fois dans leur bureau, ils rassemblèrent les informations dont ils disposaient :

"- Aucune trace de magie," commença Sirius.

"- Aucune trace de maladie," continua James.

"- Vue la disposition des corps, une mort soudaine..."

"-... et pas douloureuse."

Ils se turent. C'était maigre, comme informations.

"- Combien de victimes ?" demanda James, même s'il connaissait la réponse : 32. Sirius ne répondit d'ailleurs pas, le visage concentré. "Et la disposition géographique des corps ?" demanda James à nouveau.

Toujours sans répondre, Sirius agita sa baguette et une carte de Cardiff et des environs apparut dans l'air entre eux, au-dessus du bureau. Les deux Aurors poussèrent au même moment une exclamation peu élégante. Les points brillants qui marquaient l'emplacement d'une macabre découverte formaient très clairement des genres de cercles concentriques, pas très réguliers, mais définitivement plus serrés au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre de la ville. Les yeux de James brillaient. Sirius se renversa nonchalamment en arrière et demanda :

"- Cardiff, tu connais un peu ?"

"- Pas vraiment, mon cher Padfoot."

"- Une exploration minutieuse du centre ville, ça te dirait ?"

"- Et comment !"

Une nouvelle tape dans la main plus tard, et ils étaient repartis par la cheminée.

* * *

Ce n'étaient pas les bières qui montaient à la tête d'Owen Harper en cette fin de matinée, c'étaient ces petits shots de scotch qu'il s'enfilait les uns après les autres... Son téléphone vibrait sans discontinuer dans sa poche, mais il ne décrochait pas : c'était Torchwood. C'était le boulot, c'était cette vie de dingue qui lui avait mis Diane sous le nez avant de la faire repartir.

En parlant de s'enfiler... La blonde, installée au bar à deux sièges de lui, semblait l'avoir repéré. Il fit signe au barman pour qu'il la serve de sa part. Owen la dévisagea des pieds à la tête, de cette expression blasée et triste qui fait habituellement son succès auprès de la gent féminine. Peut-être pourra-t-elle lui faire oublier, même pour dix minutes, qu'il est condamné à être seul ?

Il vit du coin de l'oeil deux étrangers entrer dans le bistrot. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui avait des lunettes, s'assit à une table près d'autres consommateurs et engagea immédiatement la conversation. Le deuxième, un grand brun au physique avantageux, s'accouda au bar, juste à côté de la fille. Après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil, il s'adressa au barman :

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme flics dans le coin ! C'est toujours comme ça, par chez vous ?"

Il n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler son accent anglais. Le barman le regarda un peu de travers :

"- Je vous sers quoi ?"

Le beau gosse anglais fit un vague signe en direction d'une bouteille sur l'étagère. Le barman s'exécuta. L'autre se tourna vers la blonde :

"- Pas bavard, hein ?" et il lui fit un insupportable sourire, comme s'il voulait qu'elle recompte ses dents. Elle gigota sur son tabouret.

"- C'est qu'y a des bruits qui circulent..." commença-t-elle. Intéressé, l'autre se tourna vers elle et caressa entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. "On dit qu'il y a des ombres qui rôdent..."

"- Des ombres, chérie ?" roucoula le grand con.

"- Oui, et qu'elles aspirent la vie des gens qui ont mauvaise conscience !"

Il s'était encore rapproché d'elle. La fille semblait stupide et n'était pas si jolie que ça, mais Owen eu soudain envie de se battre pour quelque chose. Une fille, ou rien du tout. Avec un peu de chance, il se prendra une chaise sur la caboche et tout serait terminé, au moins pour quelques heures. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et sans décoller les yeux de sa bière, signifia à l'Anglais :

"- Garde tes distances, mon pote. La fille était avec moi."

Le bellâtre ne se démonta pas :

"- Si on lui laisse le choix, à mon avis..."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, car Owen Harper s'était levé, et contournant la blonde, il avait envoyé son poing en plein dans la tronche de Sirius Black. Les choses commencèrent de cette façon entre eux deux. Il faut bien un début à tout.

* * *

James s'y reprit à deux fois pour parvenir à appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette de Dorcas Meadowes. Si leur inspection des bars du centre de Cardiff n'avait pas été plus fructueuse que cela, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait été intense. On ne pourrait pas accuser James Potter et Sirius Black de ne pas faire leur boulot à fond !

C'est donc d'une démarche chaloupée que les deux Aurors s'engagèrent dans le corridor, à la suite de Franck Londubat qui avait poussé un grand soupir en leur ouvrant la porte :

"- Vous êtes en retard, les mecs !"

"- Non, pas vraiment : on était en mission !" protesta James. Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête pour approuver, ce qui le déséquilibra quelque peu. Il pénétrèrent dans le salon où étaient déjà installés quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix :

Des collègues Aurors : Alastor Maugrey, Jill White et Dorcas Meadowes, dont la maison moldue abritait souvent leurs réunions, car c'était plus discret. Sirius et James leur firent un salut militaire goguenard. Ils avaient l'air complètement crevés.

Il y avait également Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Jaimie Gosdford de Poudlard.

Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi qu'Ugolin Bohémond, psychomage à Sainte-Mangouste, complétaient le tableau.

Sirius essaya de compter le nombre de présents et de jauger les absents pour voir si la réunion était importante, mais dans l'état où il était, il renonça bien vite. De toutes manières, il s'en foutait un peu. James et lui étaient sur une piste ! Ugolin Bohémond avait continué à parler, comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu, comme si James n'avait pas claironné : "Salut la compagnie !" en entrant dans la pièce et comme si Sirius n'avait pas trébuché sur son propre pied et avait envoyer valser le plateau de cookies que Molly avait posé sur la table basse. Dorcas Meadowes soupirait en secouant la tête et Alastor Maugrey tapait sa baguette dans sa main d'un geste profondément agacé.

Enfin les deux terreurs furent installées et elles purent faire semblant d'écouter les résultats de l'étude psychologique que Bohémond tentait d'effectuer depuis des mois sur Voldemort :

"- Son rapport avec Grindelwald est toujours une question qui me semble nodale mais que je ne parviens pas dénouer. Lorsque la phénoménologie du meurtre du père symbolique prend le pas sur la création imaginaire d'un Moi qui ne soit pas simple reflet obsolète de l'antérieur, mais pleinement Soi agissant dans le monde, le rapport des possibles est inversé."

Sirius se frotta les oreilles. James avait la bouche ouverte. Plus grave, tous les autres membres présents semblaient intéressés. Mais Ugolin Bohémond se tut, et Albus Dumbledore, qui présidait la réunion, se tourna vers Alastor Maugrey :

"- Et chez les Aurors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?"

"- J'ai fait une nouvelle inspection l'autre jour," grogna le rude Auror. "Nous sommes clean. Probablement le seul Département de ce Ministère qui ne soit pas infesté de cette vermine de mages noirs."

"- Et à part ça," continua Dorcas, "rien à signaler : aucune arrestation. Ils se font discrets depuis le joli coup de filet chez les Crabbe le mois dernier."

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant certainement à conclure la réunion en distribuant les tâches pour la prochaine fois, lorsque James l'interrompit. On le voyait sautiller sur son fauteuil, tendu, les yeux grands ouverts, tapant du pied, claquant de la langue, bref montrant tous les signes possibles et imaginables de l'impatience la plus aiguë. En son for intérieur, Sirius n'en ressentait pas moins, mais il avait sa fierté, et tentait de se maintenir dans cette allure d'aristocrate nonchalant qui avait fait sa célébrité auprès de la gent féminine. James ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

"- Nous on a un super truc à raconter !"

Il fila un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius, qui hocha à nouveau la tête.

"- C'est Dorcas qui nous a envoyé enquêter sur des morts suspectes à Cardiff !"

Dumbledore les regarda alors avec plus d'attention, mais James ne s'en rendit pas compte : il s'était tourné à nouveau vers Sirius, se demandant pourquoi son fidèle acolyte ne le soutenait pas plus dans cette affaire. Sirius lui fit les gros yeux et soudain James se rappela : il n'avait plus de voix... Eh oui, on chantait beaucoup, la nuit tombée, dans les bars du Pays de Galle. Et Sirius adorait chanter, surtout après sa vingt-septième bière.

"- Et alors..." James s'était levé pour mettre plus d'effet dans son discours. "Les morts, ils font des cercles autour du centre" (grands gestes avec les bras) "On nous dit que c'est des ombres" (là, James mime une ombre...) "Et qu'elle est en expédition punitive !" (il montra les dents et sortit les griffes, comme une bête sauvage).

L'assistance était médusée. Molly Weasley s'était tournée vers Ugolin Bohémond : est-il victime d'un sort ou faut-il l'emmener immédiatement à l'asile ? était sa question muette. Dumbledore avait les sourcils froncés. D'un geste de sa baguette vers Sirius, il lui remit les esprits en place. Et croyez-le, dessaouler d'un seul coup, ça fait tout drôle. Surtout quand on fixait les fesses de son meilleur ami, debout devant soi, depuis dix bonnes minutes sans s'en apercevoir. D'un autre mouvement du poignet, son ancien directeur lui rendit sa voix :

"- A ton tour, Sirius," demanda-t-il de cette voix douce mais ferme qui n'incite pas vraiment à la désobéissance, "fais-nous part de ta version."

Et Sirius leur expliqua tout, calmement et posément, avec tous les points d'importance et en omettant les détails plus insignifiants. Alastor approuvait du chef : ça c'était l'Auror qu'il avait formé.

A la fin de son exposé, Dumbledore soupira :

"- James, Sirius, vous allez venir avec moi. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose à propos de cette affaire. Les autres : merci d'être venus, nous avons fait quelques progrès, continuez comme cela. Et attendez mon signal pour la prochaine réunion."

Sur ce, les trois sorciers prirent congé et sortirent dans la rue, un peu incongrus dans leurs robes de sorciers au beau milieu d'une banlieue moldue très chic.

* * *

Gwen venait de rentrer de sa petite escapade avec Rhys. Il l'avait emmenée à Paris... Paris ! Bon, d'accord, ils avaient surtout vu Saint-Denis et le Stade de France car Rhys avait des billets pour un match de la coupe d'Europe, mais tout de même... Elle avait apprécié ce séjour, ce temps avec son compagnon. Elle était sûre d'elle, désormais : c'était avec Rhys qu'elle voulait faire sa vie.

Enfin, elle en était sûre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Torchwood.

Jack n'était toujours pas rentré.

Et Gwen s'aperçut qu'elle en ressentait un petit pincement au coeur.

Elle posa les beignets qu'elle avait ramenés pour l'équipe. Ianto s'empressa d'aller faire du café et elle se retrouva seule avec Owen et Tosh, aux visages fermés et sombres :

"- Pas de nouvelles de Jack ?"

"- Il doit avoir des choses bien plus importantes à faire, non ? " répondit Owen qui arborait un magnifique oeil au beurre noir.

"- Plus importantes en tout cas qu'une activité complètement imprévue et croissante de la faille !" s'exclama Tosh.

"- Quoi ?"

Gwen se précipita vers les écrans de Tosh, pour la forme car elle ne comprenait évidement rien non plus à tous ces chiffres qui défilaient.

"- Ianto patrouille jour et nuit. Les Weevils sont plutôt calmes et se font rares. C'est autre chose qui provoque ces interférences."

"- Autre chose ? Quoi donc ?" demanda Gwen, l'inquiétude lisible sur son visage ouvert.

"- Peut-être est-ce le retour sous ces latitudes de mon incroyable sexitude qui perturbe les capteurs de Tosh ?"

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness venait d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier qui menait à son bureau.

Au fond, vers la cuisine, un bruit de vaisselle brisée.

Ailleurs, le silence. Les trois membres de Torchwood, qui avaient tenu la barre pendant l'absence de Jack le fixaient, le regard noir. Ce coup-ci, leur boss allait devoir s'expliquer, et sérieusement. Aucun moyen qu'il s'en sorte comme d'habitude, avec une galéjade.

"- Où étais-tu, Jack ?" demanda Gwen d'une voix basse, les bras croisés.

"- Nous sommes certainement au bord d'une catastrophe spatio-temporelle. Et de ton côté, ça roule ?" demanda Owen d'un ton qu'il voulait rendre anodin.

Tosh ne dit rien, mais elle évitait de regarder Jack. Et c'était tout aussi blessant.

Jack descendit quelques marches, prêt à s'expliquer, mais c'est alors qu'il aperçut Ianto et qu'il croisa son regard. Chez Ianto Jones, seuls les yeux sont expressifs. Lorsque l'on sait les lire, ce qui était le cas de Jack. Ce dernier leva les mains :

"- D'accord, je vais tout vous dire. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu cela, mais bon..."

* * *

"- Et ceci, mes jeunes amis, vous savez ce que c'est ?" demanda Dumbledore avec un grand geste.

"- C'est une Poste !" répondit fièrement James, comme en classe. Sirius eut un demi-sourire. Son ami avait toujours aimé les quizz.

"- Et à quoi sert une Poste ?" demanda à nouveau le vieux sorcier. Mais il ajouta très vite : "Sirius, à toi."

"- Une Poste est l'endroit où les Moldus vont pour envoyer des lettres sans hibou," jeta-t-il, sur un ton d'évidence. Il était sorti premier de l'Académie des Aurors, y compris en cours d'Etude des Moldus, pour qui le prenait-on ?

Albus Dumbledore s'engagea alors d'un pas primesautier sur l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment :

"- Et c'est aussi dans les Postes que l'on trouve des téléphones !"

James et Sirius le suivirent, intrigués : à qui donc Dumbledore voulait-il téléphoner, à cette heure ?

* * *

"- Jack ! Bonsoir, c'est Albus..."

Jack sourit enfin, de toutes ses dents toutes blanches.

"- Je ne te dérange pas ?"

"- Pas le moins du monde !" répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur son équipe furibarde. Il était sur le point de leur révéler un de ses fameux secrets lorsque son téléphone portable avait sonné. Sauvé par le gong, dit-on parfois... "Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps ?"

"- Ma foi, je ne rajeunis pas, tu sais... Les choses suivent leur cours ici en Ecosse... Et à Cardiff ?"

"- Torchwood se porte plutôt pas mal..." En faisant signe de patienter à Gwen qui tapait du pied, Jack se reprit : "Enfin, en général..."

"- Et..." Son interlocuteur au bout du fil semblait hésiter, "et sinon... Vous avez fait joujou avec la faille, ces derniers temps ?"

Jack ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou au contraire être excité. Il prit le parti de l'excitation : après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il faisait ce boulot, non ? Plus c'était dangereux, inquiétant, et plus c'était le pied :

"- Je ne me souviens plus si tu es déjà venu à la base ?..."

"- Jack, enfin..."

Et ils raccrochèrent tous les deux en même temps. Jack se tourna vers le reste de son équipe :

"- On va devoir remettre les retrouvailles et les embrassades à plus tard, nous attendons de la visite !"

"- Quand ?" demanda Ianto, prêt à aller accueillir leurs futurs hôtes derrière son comptoir.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais trois 'pop' presque simultanés l'interrompirent. Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils vers Ianto pour toute réponse.

Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et James Potter avaient transplané dans la base secrète de Torchwood.

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1) **_A Nation once again _est un hymne nationaliste irlandais. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 : chacun ses méthodes d'investigation**

Jack se précipita aussitôt vers un des arrivants, un vieil homme qui portait une barbe complètement démodée et une robe dont la coupe était peut-être à la mode au Moyen-Age, mais dont les couleurs, de toutes les époques et de toutes les cultures, ne s'accordaient absolument pas entre elles.

"- Capitaine Jack Harckness !" s'exclama le vieux sorcier en tendant la main. "Toujours aussi jeune, et aussi beau !"

"- Albus Dumbledore, comme ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir !" répondit Jack en se saisissant de la main tendue. "Vous avez si peu changé également !"

"- Je suis un peu moins jeune, tout de même..." précisa Dumbledore.

"- Mais toujours aussi sexy," répliqua Jack galamment. James, qui regardait partout autour de lui, tourna alors la tête en direction des deux vieux amis si vite que ses vertèbres craquèrent.

"- Jack, voyons..." badina le vieux sorcier en rajustant sa robe.

"- C'est la barbe, Albus, c'est la barbe... Tu sais bien qu'elle a toujours eu le don de décupler mon imagination... Je constate qu'elle a encore poussé, et ça me donne quelques idées supplémentaires." Jack souriait à pleines dents et les deux amis se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux. James avait la bouche ouverte et les dévisageait sans retenue, complètement stupéfait. Sirius en revanche avait presque envie d'éclater de rire : bien qu'il sache que Dumbledore avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il parvenait toujours à le surprendre. Mais aucun sourire ne se dessina sur ses lèvres : il venait de reconnaître son agresseur d'il y a quelques heures.

Lorsque Jack fit les présentations, il ne put s'empêcher de parader un petit peu :

"- Nous nous sommes déjà croisés... Je vois que je t'ai laissé un petit souvenir ?"

"- Il m'avait semblé t'avoir plus marqué que cela également," répliqua Owen sans se démonter. Il lui avait pété le nez à ce bellâtre, il en était sûr ! Il l'avait senti craquer sous ses phalanges !

"- Il faut croire que non..."

La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Gwen s'avança alors, le sourire aux lèvres :

"- Sincèrement bienvenue à Torchwood, Messieurs."

Jack fit un geste du bras :

"- Passons en salle de conférence, vous voulez bien ? Ianto ! Du café !"

Une demi-heure plus tard, Toshiko avait la parole, debout devant leurs invités. Elle tentait d'expliquer le fonctionnement de la faille. Sirius se taisait, ayant depuis longtemps admis qu'il n'y comprenait rien et n'y comprendrait certainement jamais rien. De plus, avait-il réellement besoin de comprendre ? Pour James et Albus, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire... James ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain : quelqu'un lui expliquait quelque chose, il fallait qu'il saisisse. Dès qu'il perdait pied un tant soit peu, il arrêtait la pauvre Tosh en plein milieu d'une explication pour la faire revenir sur un point qui lui avait semblé clair mais qui était devenu obscur dans ses développements.

Dumbledore bombardait également la scientifique de Torchwood de questions, peut-être par réel intérêt, peut-être par politesse. Mais ses questions étaient tellement incongrues que bien souvent elles n'appelaient tout simplement pas de réponse. Les questions du vieux sorcier étaient complètement dépourvues de logique scientifique, elles ne semblaient même pas, bien souvent, avoir un rapport entre elles ou avec le sujet qui précédait.

Rapidement, Tosh fut en nage.

Jack, qui s'amusait beaucoup, intervint alors. Tosh lui jeta un regard sombre : il aurait pu se manifester avant ! Elle se rassit et Jack, debout, s'adressa aux trois sorciers :

"- En résumé, la faille a une activité croissante et anormale. Ce qui veut dire, en général, des manifestations extra-terrestres un peu partout dans la ville. Gwen ? On a remarqué quelque chose à ce niveau-là ?"

"- 'On', Jack ?" répondit sèchement Gwen. "'On' a patrouillé, effectivement. Et 'on' n'a rien remarqué de particulièrement suspect." Elle avait le visage fermé et les lèvres boudeuses, Sirius l'avait remarqué. Typique des femmes qui font une crise de jalousie. Donc, Gwen était avec Jack. Joli couple.

"- Je me suis concentré particulièrement sur les Weevils," ajouta Ianto. Jack posa sa main sur son épaule :

"- Nombre et activité ,"

"- Normaux," répondit Ianto avec un sourire. Jack laissa traîner sa main quelques secondes de trop, Sirius l'avait remarqué. Donc, Ianto était avec Jack. Joli coupl... Attends une minute... Il a un genre de droit de cuissage sur ses employés, ce 'capitaine' ? Remarque, vu le morceau, ils auraient tort de s'en priver. Jack avait repris la parole :

"- C'est tout ce que nous savons."

"- Et sur les morts moldus du centre de Cardiff ?" demanda James. Toute l'équipe de Torchwood fit les gros yeux, sauf Jack. Owen et Gwen se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se cherchant du regard et haussant les épaules au même moment, Sirius l'avait remarqué. Donc, Owen et Gwen... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement, dans cette base souterraine ?

"- 'Moldus' ?" demanda timidement Tosh.

Jack sourit à Albus :

"- A ton tour d'abattre tes cartes, vieux coquin."

James haussa les sourcils. 'Vieux coquin' ? Non, non, rien d'anormal là-dedans... Il a voulu dire 'vieux camarade', 'vieille canaille', n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Le digne Dumbledore se leva à son tour et expliqua en peu de mots au reste de Torchwood l'existence d'un monde magique et d'un monde non-magique. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sirius qui relata leur enquête en cours et cette histoire d'ombre noire. Il tâcha de s'expliquer aussi clairement que son ancien directeur, mais pour sa part il choisit de darder ses oeillades séductrices vers la petite asiatique. Après tout, et jusqu'à nouvelle révélation, elle semblait être la seule célibataire.

"- Bon, alors, quel est le plan ?" demanda James, toujours bouillonnant.

"- Tu permets, ma biche, j'allais y venir !" répliqua Sirius.

"- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et qui a dit que c'était toi qui était en charge ?"

Albus Dumbledore se leva :

"- Ce ne sera pas moi, en tout cas. J'ai à faire. James, Sirius, soyez les dignes représentants du monde magique dans votre collaboration avec Torchwood, je compte sur vous."

Jack se leva à son tour :

"- Tu as cinq minutes, pour passer dans mon bureau ?"

"- Bien sûr," répondit le vieux sorcier après une courte pause. Jack passa le bras autour de ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le bureau de Jack. Et ils descendirent les persiennes, remarqua Ianto.

"- Tosh !" interpella Owen. "Y a-t-il un moyen pour que tu repères où la faille envoie ses ondes, en temps réel ?"

"- Je devrais pouvoir bricoler un truc, oui..." répondit-elle.

"- Bien." Gwen avait pris le relais. "On se sépare. Owen, Sirius, vous restez en liaison constante avec Tosh et vous vous rendez sur les lieux d'activité de la faille. James, avec moi : on va aller voir mes contacts à la police de Cardiff."

"- La police ?" s'étonna James.

"- Oui, si les gens, les... 'moldus' trouvent un cadavre par terre, en général, c'est la police qu'ils appellent. On pourra être sur les lieux rapidement. Désolé Owen, mais on prend le SUV."

"- Attend une minute !" Owen avait levé le bras. "Non seulement tu te choisis l'équipier qui est à peu près supportable, mais en plus tu comptes que je me trimballe en métro avec l'autre flambeur ?" finit-il avec un geste du pouce en direction de Sirius. Gwen eut un sourire et agita les sourcils de manière suggestive :

"- Il n'est pas si mal, il pourrait finir par te plaire !"

Owen se contenta de hausser les épaules. Gwen se tourna vers Sirius en guise d'explication :

"- Je suis très heureuse avec mon petit-ami. Ils sont tous jaloux."

"- Ton petit-ami ? Lequel ?" demanda Sirius, intéressé.

Gwen roula des yeux et eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux :

"- Eh bien, Rhys... Mon petit-ami... On vit ensemble... Il n'y en a qu'un..."

Elle était mal à l'aise sous le regard de Sirius qui lui montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe. Un petit-ami et au moins deux amants, voilà une jeune femme bien occupée, pensa-t-il.

Owen faisant toujours ouvertement la gueule (il adorait le SUV), James mit fin à la probable dispute :

"- A dire vrai, chère partenaire..." Sirius s'était automatiquement tourné vers son ami, mais celui-ci s'adressait à Gwen. "Il existe un moyen bien plus rapide d'être sur place, un moyen instantané."

Il sourit, sembla amorcer un demi-tour et disparut dans un pop... pour réapparaître immédiatement derrière Ianto qui sursauta. Cela fit voler sa cravate et il se rajusta prestement :

"- Efficace," fut son seul commentaire. James avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Gwen était stupéfaite, et décontenancée. Essayant toujours de rire, elle tentait de paraître décontractée :

"- Mais moi, je ne sais pas faire, ça... Si ? Owen, Tosh, vous savez vous ? Moi je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas..."

"- Pas de soucis, je prendrai le volant. On y va ?" James était déjà sur ses pieds, trépignant. Gwen lui fit un de ses sourires 'si si je t'assure tout va bien, la maison ne brûle pas, c'est juste le chat qui se grille une clope', se demandant si elle avait vraiment choisi le bon partenaire. L'autre, en dépit de son prénom à coucher dehors, avait l'air plus calme. Elle s'accrocha au bras de James et se dit que bon, la répartition des équipes avait l'air d'emmerder Owen, et que c'était toujours ça de pris.

Ianto avait toujours le regard fixé sur le bureau de Jack, Tosh pianotait sur ses claviers. Sirius regarda Owen :

"- C'est quoi, un SUV ?"

Owen se contenta d'un grand sourire moqueur. Ce fut Ianto qui répondit :

"- Le meilleur argument pour draguer les filles, selon Owen."

"- Etonnant. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, moi." répliqua Sirius, les yeux rivés à ceux d'Owen.

"- Tout le monde n'est pas capable de gérer les extras. Certains doivent rester jouer dans la cour des petits, c'est tout."

Un grand bruit de mains que l'on abat soudainement sur une table prit de vitesse la réplique qui montait aux lèvres de Sirius.

"- Bon, les mecs, dehors !" cria soudainement Tosh. "Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec vos gamineries." Sirius écarquilla les yeux : si la tranquille Tosh s'énervait autant, c'était parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'entendre Owen parler de ses conquêtes... Il y avait donc également quelque chose entre eux deux. Après tout, quoi d'étonnant ? Tout le monde semblait coucher avec tout le monde, sous le Millenium Memorial...

En regardant les petites fesses de l'informaticienne, moulées dans son simple denim bleu, Sirius était en train de réaliser que membre de Torchwood, c'était pas loin d'être le job idéal (membre, dans les deux sens du terme, bien sûr...)

Et même s'il était peu habitué aux véhicules moldus, la manière de conduire d'Owen lui plaisait plutôt et le faisait se dire que finalement, ça n'allait pas être trop pénible de collaborer avec un pisse-froid pareil.

"- Alors, t'as quelque chose ?" demanda soudainement Owen. Sirius sursauta :

"- C'est à moi que tu parles ?" demanda-t-il, étonné. Que pouvait-il bien 'avoir' ? Owen soupira :

"- Non, je te parle pas à toi..." Et il ajouta aussitôt :" Non, Tosh, je parlais au Néanderthal à côté de moi. Apparemment il ne sait même pas ce que c'est qu'un communicateur..."

"- Je vais te communiquer ma baguette entre les côtes, déjà..." grommela Sirius.

"- Owen ? Ca y est ! Je détecte un pic d'activité au 31, Main Street !"

"- On est partis."

Le demi-tour qu'amorça Owen était, au niveau des sensations dans l'estomac, à peu près à la hauteur d'une feinte de Wronski. Sirius se sentait de plus en plus dans son élément. Il tenta d'engager la conversation :

"- Et donc, Toshiko et toi ?"

"- ... sommes collègues de travail. Mêle-toi de tes oignons."

Pas décontenancé, Sirius retenta l'initiative :

"- Et donc, Gwen et toi ?"

"- ... nous entendons très bien dans le cadre de Torchwood. Ca va mal finir, toutes tes questions."

Mais il ne connaissait pas Raoul, celui-là :

"- Et donc, Jack et toi ?"

"- Qui sait ce..."

Owen s'interrompit pour pousser une exclamation. Ils étaient arrivés sur Mainstreet et James et Gwen avaient transplané juste devant son capot, au moment où ils freinaient. Sirius éclata de rire, sûr que James l'avait fait exprès. Owen, vexé :

"- C'est quoi ce rire ? Tu as été élevé par des chiens ou quoi ?"

Sans répondre, Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil et descendit de la voiture. Il frappa dans le dos de James :

"- C'était bien la peine de se séparer..."

"- Pas de temps à perdre ! suivez-moi !" ordonna Gwen en se dirigeant vers le cordon que la police avait mis en place. Elle passa dessous, d'autorité, comme en terrain conquis. Les policiers présents ne bronchèrent même pas. Sirius se dit que si des inconnus se permettaient d'entrer avec une telle arrogance sur un terrain délimité par les Aurors, ils se prendraient au moins un Chauve-furie. Histoire de leur apprendre la politesse. Sirius Black avait le monopole de l'arrogance, non mais.

Mais un policier avait réagi :

"- Gwen !"

"- Andy !" répondit celle-ci sur le même ton, un peu trop enjoué peut-être. "Et..." A côté d'Andy, l'ancien partenaire de Gwen Cooper lorsqu'elle faisait partie de la police galloise, se tenait un inconnu, le nez pincé, le teint jaune et les paupières papillonnantes. Il était vraiment laid, et, ce qui n'arrangeait rien, foncièrement antipathique.

"- Gary," complèta Andy. "Il a bien fallu te remplacer, Gwen..."

"- Enchantée, Gary... Vous nous faites place nette autour du corps, d'accord ?" ordonna Gwen plus qu'elle ne le demanda. Owen s'avançait déja avec une lourde malette pleine de matériel inutile.

"- Et pourquoi ça ?" grogna le dénommé Gary.

"- Torchwood. Autorisation spéciale. Andy, mets-le au parfum, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut être rapide sur ce coup-là."

Et elle s'éloigna en direction d'Owen, de Sirius et de James qui étaient penchés sur le corps. Owen avait constaté le décès - les mêmes symptômes que toutes les morts précédentes. Il pointait un bidule qui clignotait et émettait de petits bips en direction du cadavre :

"- Alors Tosh ? Tu captes quelque chose ?"

"- C'est définitivement de l'énergie de la faille," confirma Toshiko par le communicateur.

Owen fit un petit signe à Gwen et aux deux autres. Le grand brun insupportable avait commencé à agiter son bout de bois au-dessus de la victime. Owen regardait son machin avec fierté : au moins, le sien faisait du bruit.

"- Est-ce qu'elle peut traquer l'énergie ? D'où vient-elle ? Où va-t-elle ?"

"- C'est un négatif, Owen. Il y a des résidus partout autour et mes capteurs ne sont pas assez sensibles."

Owen secoua la tête pour Gwen, qui tapa du pied. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était bien se sentir impuissante. Owen revint alors près des deux rigolos. L'autre agitait toujours son bout de bois et en plus se payait le luxe de faire semblant d'être concentré. Owen se sentit rassuré dans sa virilité : au moins, son machin à lui faisait de la lumière.

C'est alors, évidement, que de la baguette de Sirius jaillit un grande explosion de lumière jaune. Si Owen et Gwen firent un bond en arrière, les deux autres ne semblèrent pas plus surpris que cela. La lumière se tarit peu à peu, ne laissant qu'un mince filet de cette même couleur jaune. James embrassa le front de Sirius :

"- T'es le meilleur !"

"- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, chaton ?"

"- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Gwen, Owen, on a trouvé le meurtrier."

"- Enfin," tempéra Sirius, "il faut suivre le sort de Traçage que j'ai réussi à mettre en place. C'est par ici !"

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une allée adjacente, tous derrière la baguette de Sirius Black.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le sort de Sirius se mit à luire de plus en plus fort. Le mince filet de lumière qui serpentait, cherchant son but, se mit à enfler et soudain partit en sifflant, entourant une partie du vide, devant eux, à un mètre cinquante environ au-dessus du sol. Tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent net. Ils avaient trouvé l'Ombre.

"- Ok. Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?" demanda Owen.

"- Je vous ai mené ici ! Je sais bien que je suis un génie, mais vous pourriez peut-être faire votre part du boulot..." lui répondit Sirius.

Owen résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue et fouilla dans son sac, voir s'il n'avait pas un ou deux bidules aliens qu'il pourrait approximativement essayer d'utiliser. Peut-être qu'il ferait exploser la moitié de la ville, mais au moins il aurait rabattu son caquet à ce frimeur. Mais avant qu'il ait pu mettre la main sur cette technologie qui restait largement inconnue pour lui, une voix désagréable retentit derrière lui :

"- Je savais bien que quelque chose de pas bien net se tramait autour de vous !" C'était Gary, bien sûr, le très antipathique nouveau partenaire d'Andy, qui les avait suivis.

"- Forces spéciales, mes fesses," ajouta-t-il d'ailleurs pour faire bonne mesure et achever de camper le personnage.

Il sembla soudain fasciné par le sort de Sirius. Qu'y voyait-il, exactement ? Un halo de lumière ? Un projecteur, un feu d'artifice ? Avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, il s'était approché. Trop près. Gwen fit mine de se précipiter vers lui pour le retenir. Sirius la choppa à bras-le-corps et l'empêcha de bouger, en la serrant fort contre lui. Certes, lui attraper le bras aurait suffit, mais il commençait à aimer ce petit crispement de la mâchoire qu'il avait remarqué chez Owen. Cette fois-ci encore, il ne fut pas déçu. Il ne se permit toutefois pas son habituel demi-sourire. Devant leurs yeux impuissants, un drame était en train d'arriver au personnage secondaire.

Fasciné, Gary avait en effet tendu la main vers la lumière... mais ce fut l'ombre qui le prit. Gwen lui hurla de reculer, mais à peine la lumière fut elle ôtée de son petit doigt, qu'il tomba raide, mort. Sirius en relâcha son sort, et Gwen dans le même mouvement.

Le premier mouvement de la fougueuse jeune femme fut de se précipiter vers cette nouvelle victime, qui était tombée sous leurs yeux. Mais l'ombre, libérée du sort qui l'emprisonnait, avait commencé à se mouvoir. James cria, et Gwen s'immobilisa, à moitié baissée, les yeux fixés sur la menace.

"- Padfoot ! Si tu as envie de flamber encore un peu, ce serait le moment de nous refaire ton petit sort, tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Non, justement, ma douce, je ne crois pas."

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !" s'exclama James, avant d'ajouter, un ton plus bas : "M'appelle pas comme ça."

Curieusement, Owen était plutôt d'accord avec Mr-J'ai-Les-Dents-Aussi-Blanches-Que-Celles-De-Jack. Et il le fit savoir :

"- On va la suivre..."

"- Exactement," lui répondit Sirius. "Gwen, tout va bien, ne te redresse pas. Au contraire, aplatis-toi sur le sol et roule sur toi-même, vers moi. Tout ira bien, vas-y."

Et Gwen s'exécuta, tandis que tout le monde retenait sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée de l'ombre toujours en mouvement, James l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"- Prête pour la traque, Mademoiselle ?"

"- Toujours prête. Je bosse à Torchwood..." Et ils échangèrent un sourire.

"- Tosh ?" demanda Owen dans son communicateur. "On va suivre l'ombre. Ne nous perd pas sur ton radar."

A reculons, Sirius, James, Owen et Gwen sortirent pas à pas de l'impasse. Devant eux, l'ombre se mouvait lentement. Sur Main Street, beaucoup plus fréquentée, Gwen entreprit de faire dégager les passants. Le but n'était pas de semer les victimes sur le passage de l'ombre, le but était de...

Et la réalisation la frappa, à peu près au même moment que Tosh qui demanda à Owen :

"- Owen... Euh... On ne veut pas vraiment savoir où elle va, mais plutôt d'où elle vient, non ?"

Owen se frappa le front avec sa paume.


	3. Chapter 3

Eh bien nous y sommes.  
Au prix de quelques raccourcis scénaristiques, nos joyeux lurons se lancent enfin dans la scène d'action finale.

Merci beaucoup à celles qui ont laissé un petit mot, ça m'a fait plaisir de partager un petit moment de non-prise de tête avec vous !

(et qui sait, peut-être aurons-nous convaincu Clodina de se mettre à Torchwood ?)

* * *

**Part 3 : les méchants sont toujours punis à la fin**

Gwen parvenait à être assez convaincante avec les passants qui pourtant ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils devaient quitter Main street, la principale artère commerçante de Cardiff, un samedi après-midi. Et lorsqu'elle faisait face à des personnes particulièrement récalcitrantes, James leur murmurait un petit sortilège de confusion, s'amusant à varier à chaque fois : du lait sur le feu, un enfant à aller chercher chez la nourrice... Il en inventait également de plus tordus, pour ne pas s'ennuyer, communicant les plus croustillants à Sirius qui, en compagnie d'Owen, ne quittait pas l'ombre des yeux, empêchant qu'elle ne prenne Gwen ou James par surprise.

Mais soudain, de l'autre côté de la rue, une personne s'écroula, puis une deuxième. On distinguait clairement une ombre qui se détachait sur la vitrine éclatante d'un magasin de bijoux. Sirius s'apprêta à lancer son sort à nouveau, pour circonscrire le danger, lorsqu'Owen poussa un juron, et tendit le bras.

Une troisième ombre remontait la rue, en sens inverse de la circulation. Au moins deux conducteurs furent touchés, qui perdirent le contrôle de leur véhicule et créèrent en quelques secondes un embouteillage monstre. Gwen prit les choses en main :

"- Tosh ! Branche-toi sur la fréquence d'urgence de la police ! Il faut faire évacuer les rues !"

"- On est sûrs au moins que ces machins ne rentrent pas dans les habitations ?" demanda James avec a-propos.

"- Tous les morts que l'on a trouvés étaient dehors, non ?" lui fit remarquer Sirius avec bon sens. James se tourna vers lui :

"- On forme une fine équipe, toi et moi..."

"- Parce que tu poses les questions stupides et que je parviens à y donner une réponse intelligente, mon lapin ?"

"- M'appelle pas comme ça. Non, parce que tu..."

Mais ils furent interrompus dans leur badinage par un hurlement d'Owen dans le communicateur :

"- Ianto !"

Gwen prit le relais, sur le même ton :

"- Ianto, où est ce putain de Jack Harckness ?"

"- Encore dans son bureau avec Dumbledore" répondit Ianto d'une voix, comme toujours, très calme.

"- Quand ils auront fini de se faire des mamours, peut-être qu'ils pourront s'intéresser au sort de Cardiff ? Il y a des gens qui meurent, ici !" finit Gwen, la voix légèrement brisée.

"- Si tu es volontaire pour les interrompre," lui répondit Ianto, "ne te gêne pas pour rentrer à la base."

Gwen poussa un juron :

"- Un peu que je vais les interrompre ! Allez, tout le monde dans le SUV, on rentre !"

Sans protester les trois hommes la suivirent. Ce fut tout de même Owen qui prit le volant. Un combat de longue haleine que Gwen n'avait pas encore gagné.

Arrivés à la base, la jeune femme fonça comme une furie en direction du bureau de Jack. Mais elle trouva aussitôt un Ianto calme et impeccable qui lui indiqua du menton la salle de réunion :

"- Ils vous attendaient..."

Comme ce matin, la petite troupe d'élite se rassembla autour de la table de bois clair. Cette fois-ci, Albus et Jack étaient debout tous les deux. Ce fut le sorcier qui prit la parole en premier :

"- Il y a quelques dizaines d'années un sorcier fou du nom de Grindelwald faisait régner la terreur sur le monde magique. Empli d'orgueil et de volonté de puissance, il testa et explora tous les recoins et les tréfonds de la magie..."

Jack prit le relais :

"- Seulement, cette fois-là, il creusa trop loin."

Albus hocha la tête :

"- Il parvint à débusquer Abaddon, le Grand Dévoreur, le fils de la Bête, que les rois des hommes de jadis étaient parvenus à enchaîner au fin fond de l'espace-temps."

Toshiko avait les yeux écarquillés :

"- Et que s'est-il passé ?"

"- Eh bien," répondit Albus avec un petit sourire en direction de Jack, "ce fut la première collaboration entre Torchwood et le monde de la magie..."

"- Une collaboration fructueuse, cela va sans dire," minauda Jack en réponse, "le monstre est retourné là où est sa place."

Les duettistes se tournèrent alors vers le reste du groupe :

"- Mais ça n'a pas été sans mal. Albus a bien failli y laisser la vie..."

"- Et tu y as laissé la tienne à plusieurs reprises."

Gwen sentait son estomac se contracter. James s'accrochait à la moindre parcelle d'espoir, se refusant à y croire :

"- Mais... Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui à Cardiff ?"

Sirius haussa le sourcil. Une question stupide, à lui de fournir la réponse intelligente :

"- Je suppose que les guignols en robe noire se sont amusés à faire comme Papa et que le gros affreux est de nouveau en liberté dans les rues de cette charmante bourgade ?"

"- Hein ?" Owen était en train de se demander s'il n'avait pas tourné casaque, l'english pig. Dumbledore poussa un gros soupir :

"- Le monde de la magie vit aujourd'hui de nouveaux temps sombres à cause de l'ambition d'un homme. Lord Voldemort, comme il a choisi de s'appeler, a décidé de marcher sur les pas de Grindelwald et de retrouver Abaddon. J'imagine qu'il espère que cette fois-ci un combat contre le Fils de la Bête épuisera les dernières forces qui me restent..."

Gwen s'exclama :

"- Mais c'est horrible ! Jack ! que peut-on faire ? On ne peut rien faire, si ? Albus ?"

Ce fut Jack qui lui répondit, le visage de nouveau grave après un bref sourire :

"- A vrai dire, on a une fenêtre de tir. Ils ne sont pas encore parvenus à retrouver Abaddon. Ces ombres qui circulent dans la ville, c'est de là qu'elles viennent... Ce sont des bouts de l'Essence du monstre, et c'est grâce à elles que ceux qui l'invoquent ont retrouvé sa trace."

"- Certainement en fouillant dans les replis les plus sombres du continuum espace-temps," ajouta Dumbledore d'un air rêveur. " Et ces ombres deviendront de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approcheront de la Bête."

Gwen et James, d'un même mouvement, avaient bondi sur leurs pieds :

"- Alors on a pas de temps à perdre !" s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps. Et pour la première fois, Sirius et Owen échangèrent un regard de sympathie : ils avaient tous les deux de sacrées têtes brûlées pour partenaires. Ce fut Owen qui répondit :

"- Et... On va où exactement, Gwen ?" Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en se rejetant sur le dossier de son siège. James et Gwen commencèrent à improviser une réponse :

"- Dehors."

"- Là où sont les ombres !"

"- Alors, on les voit, les ombres, et..."

"- Et on les regarde !"

"- On les empêche de faire du mal à quiconque..."

"- On pourrait aussi..."

Jack eut pitié et les interrompit :

"- Il n'y a qu'un seul point sur cette terre où l'on peut invoquer Abaddon."

Albus hocha la tête et lâcha :

"- Splott."

Un silence.

"- A tes souhaits ?" tenta James.

Ianto précisa :

"- Splott est situé dans la campagne galloise. C'est un petit village perdu, que les agents immobiliers..."

"- C'était un repaire de cannibales," coupa Toshiko d'une voix blanche.

Jack approuva :

"- Les coordonnées précises de ce point de convergence énergétique rendraient tout le monde fou, alors ces personnes qui y vivent depuis des générations..."

"- Voilà !" fit mine de comprendre Owen. "Les paysans sont littéralement de gros tarés ! Moi qui pensait que nous étions seulement issus de deux mondes différents..."

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Owen avait perdu toute envie de rigoler. Les trois sorciers, qui avaient transplané, les attendaient de pied ferme, au milieu de la cambrousse de Splott, c'est à dire nulle part. Autour : de l'herbe et des collines. Une baraque en ruine au fond à gauche. Il pleut.

Owen enfonce les mains dans les poches, décidé à faire la gueule.

"- Et maintenant, Jack ? on va où ?" demande Gwen.

"- Commence par te baisser !" lui hurle Jack en se précipitant sur elle. Une ombre passa là où elle se trouvait une seconde auparavant. Sirius sourit du trouble qui se devine sur le visage de la jeune femme, coincée sous Jack.

Dumbledore tourne sa baguette à droite et à gauche, murmure quelques incantations, et une bulle de lumière jaune, beaucoup plus intense que celle du précédent sort de Sirius, entoure le petit groupe. James est impressionné :

"- Un Cercle de Vie, Albus ? Bravo !"

"- Je n'ai pas encore perdu toutes mes facultés," commenta le vieux sorcier.

"- Je confirme..." ajouta Jack en tendant la main à une Gwen passablement rouge pour qu'elle se relève. "Ne perdons plus de temps. Tosh ? Tu as rentré les coordonnées ?"

Tosh hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur l'écran d'un machin qui clignotait :

"- Par ici. Un kilomètre et 870 mètres."

Et l'insolite petit groupe se mit en route, suivant les bip bip du truc de Tosh, entourés par le Cercle de Vie de Dumbledore. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à couvert, devant une de ces maisons délabrées et sinistres dont Splott avait le secret.

James et Sirius se Désillusionnèrent et partirent en reconnaissance.

"- Voilà, maintenant je sais où je veux passer ma retraite..." murmura Owen.

"- La caisse de Sécurité Sociale de Torchwood n'a pas de fonds pour les retraites," l'informa Ianto.

"- Quoi ?" s'écria Owen. "Je ne cotise pas pour ma retraite ?"

"- Si," répondit Ianto, "mais à l'usage il s'est avéré que ce fonds était inutile : les membres de Torchwood ne vivent pas jusqu'à l'âge de la retraite."

Owen lui lança un regard sombre :

"- Merci pour l'info !"

"- A ton service," répondit aimablement Ianto.

"- Taisez-vous, tous les deux !" les réprimanda Gwen. "Vous voulez nous faire repérer ?"

"- De toutes manières, puisqu'il faut mourir jeune..." grinça Owen.

"- Je préférerais qu'on se taise," intervint alors Toshiko. "Il y a différentes façons de mourir, et qui sait ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte ?"

"- Une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts !" dit alors James, apparaissant brusquement au milieu d'eux. Owen sursauta et Gwen retint à grand'peine un hurlement, tandis que Tosh en laissait tomber son bidule avec un écran. Ianto rajusta sa cravate.

"- Vous devriez voir ça," ajouta alors Sirius, apparaissant brusquement également. Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas récolter autant d'effet que James. Le public est un peu blasé, pensa-t-il.

"- Voir quoi ?" demanda Jack.

"- Ils font des incantations..." l'informa Sirius avec un haussement de sourcil qui en disait long, tandis que le sourire de James grimpait jusqu'à ses oreilles. "Et c'est spécialement ridicule."

En quelques mots choisis et phrases précises, James leur expliqua la disposition des lieux. Pendant qu'il parlait, Sirius faisait apparaître dans l'air devant un eux un plan de la maison, qu'il complétait au fur et à mesure du bout de sa baguette :

"- Donc, la pièce qui nous intéresse, c'est celle-ci... Merci Sirius. On a compté 12 Mangemorts, tous en cercle ici. Voilà."

"- Ils sont armés ?" demanda Gwen.

"- On n'a rien vu, mais ils doivent avoir leurs baguettes," lui répondit Sirius. Cette info aurait peut-être fait sourire Gwen au début de la journée, mais là elle lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle sortit alors son propre pistolet et en vérifia le chargeur :

"- Le plan d'attaque, Jack ?"

"- L'effet de surprise. On a Albus Dumbledore avec nous, rien à craindre. James, Gwen, vous attaquez par ici." Il pointait sur la carte de Sirius les différentes issues de la pièce où se tenaient les Mangemorts : une fenêtre et deux portes. "La fenêtre devrait être assez large pour vous laisser passer."

"- En cas de besoin je peux toujours l'élargir," affirma James.

Jack continuait :

"- Sirius, Owen vous passerez par l'entrée principale. Tosh et Albus, si c'est possible, il faudrait que vous arriviez par le toit... Ok Albus ? " Le vieux sorcier approuva, en souriant à une Tosh qui ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée.

"- Ce qui nous laisse toi et moi, Jack," conclua tranquillement Ianto.

"- Yep," fit Jack avec un clin d'oeil. Ianto avait le visage toujours impassible :

"- Si Albus et Tosh s'envoient en l'air, je suppose que nous passerons par la porte de derrière ?"

Jack éclata de rire, les autres regardèrent leurs pieds ("pitié, que personne ne me demande plus d'élargir quoi que ce soit," pensait James désespérément), et bientôt tout le monde fut prêt à mener l'assaut.

A huit contre douze, ils étaient peut-être en infériorité numérique, sans compter qu'ils n'étaient que trois sorciers. Mais la présence de Dumbledore, qui parvint à maintenir le Cercle de Vie tout en fixant un Protego à Tosh, Gwen, Owen et Ianto, fut un atout considérable dans la bataille. L'effet de surprise joua indéniablement son rôle également, ainsi le fait que des Moldus osaient s'attaquer aux Mangemorts et collaboraient avec des sorciers. Jack mourut et ressuscita plusieurs fois et cela ne manqua pas de déstabiliser quelque peu les ennemis.

Ceci dit, l'attaque avait failli échouer, à cause d'un autre genre d'effet de surprise. Lorsque les assaillants pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux les coupa un instant dans leur élan. Sirius avait parlé de "ridicule", mais c'était loin de qualifier réellement le genre de cérémonie à laquelle se livraient les Mangemort.

En rond autour d'un trou béant d'où s'échappaient des ombres à intervalles réguliers, les silhouettes noires marchaient les unes derrière les autres, tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. De temps en temps elles s'arrêtaient, se frappait la tête et repartaient. La fois d'après, elles se frappaient un autre endroit du corps : le ventre, l'épaule... Le plus comique étant évidemment quand il se penchaient en avant pour se frapper le postérieur. Lorsqu'ils avaient effectué un tour complet du trou spacio-temporel, ils sautaient en l'air en poussant un genre de hululement, et recommençaient les incantations, en tournant dans l'autre sens cette fois-ci. Et ad lib.

Albus Dumbledore, qui connaissait déjà l'incantation, fut le premier à réagir. Lorsqu'il fit exploser le plafond et qu'il en descendit, Toshiko dans les bras qui tirait à jets continus de son automatique, tous les autres sortirent de leur stupeur et attaquèrent.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, tous les Mangemorts étaient soient morts, soit inconscients ou immobilisés, et tous avaient été séparés de leurs baguettes.

James et Sirius se tenaient les côtes : Owen avait reçu un maléfice de Jambencoton et ses déhanchements étaient particulièrement comiques. Gwen avait des pustules partout sur le visage et elles explosaient de temps en temps avec un "pouèèèt" qui ressemblait à un klaxon de semi-remorque. Les deux Aurors n'en pouvaient plus. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient vu ces sorts marcher réellement sur quelqu'un.

Mais dans leur dos, le trou était toujours ouvert et des ombres continuaient à s'en échapper.

Dumbledore s'approcha des rieurs tout en lançant un Finite Incantatem en direction de Gwen et d'Owen. Le vieux sorcier toussota alors, agitant son doigt en direction du trou :

"- Il va falloir le refermer, maintenant..."

Les rires cessèrent immédiatement. James eut l'impression que quelque chose de très froid lui avait coulé dans le dos :

"- Et... comment on fait ?"

"- Eh bien, il suffit juste de recommencer leurs incantations. Mais dans l'autre sens," répondit Dumbledore, un éclat de rire de mauvaise augure dans la voix. Sirius voulut en avoir le coeur net :

"- Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on va tous se ridiculiser joyeusement jusqu'à ce que les ombres soient toutes reparties dans leur trou ?"

"- Oh, non pas du tout..." lui répondit malicieusement Dumbledore. "Je ne parlais pas de 'nous'. Je suis bien trop vieux pour faire des acrobaties. Et les membres de Torchwood, ma foi... Sans pouvoirs magiques, ils ne nous sont vraiment pas utiles..."

James et Sirius, d'un même mouvement, écarquillèrent les yeux puis se regardèrent.

"- Voici un parchemin avec les incantations et les gestes, au cas où vous ne les auriez pas bien vus la première fois."

James s'en saisit avec un regard triste. Sirius ne faisait pas un geste, pensant certainement à sa dignité bientôt perdue. Il n'osait pas, particulièrement, croiser le regard d'Owen. C'est alors que Dumbledore les acheva :

"- Ah et vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre maintenant : ils travaillent à douze depuis ce matin, à deux il vous faudra... Voyons... Je vous laisse calculer, après tout ! Vous venez, Jack ?" demanda-t-il en tendant son bras au beau capitaine. Celui-ci acquiesça. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, James leur lança :

"- Euh, Albus ? Vous pouvez s'il vous plaît envoyer un Patronus au bureau des Aurors pour qu'ils nous envoient de l'aide ?"

"- Mais bien sûr ! Si vous êtes dans leurs bonnes grâces, ils vous enverront certainement quelqu'un !"

Sirius fit la grimace. Ils étaient seuls sur ce coup-ci, James et lui. Les membres de Torchwood sortirent les uns après les autres. Sauf un. Tosh se retourna :

"- Tu ne viens pas, Owen ?"

Ce dernier s'était installé, avec son téléphone portable, sur un bureau dressé dans un coin de la pièce :

"- Non, je crois que je vais rester un peu."

Il démarra la fonction "caméra" sur son téléphone et demanda à Sirius, sur le ton de la conversation :

"- Ils peuvent accéder à Youtube, tes collègues de travail ?"


End file.
